The Firstborn
by oneentireperson
Summary: Perseus was the true firstborn of Poseidon, born before Poseidon's marriage to Amphrite. After the wars, he had been training and helping demigods occasionally. Now, with the Titan war approaching, he is called to Olympus to fight for them once more. Ancient!Percy OP
1. Chapter 1

**Perseus was the true firstborn of Poseidon, born before Poseidon's marriage to Amphrite. After the wars, he had been training and helping demigods occasionally. Now, with the Titan war approaching, he is called to Olympus to fight for them once more. Ancient!Percy slightly OP**

3rd PoV

Off the coast of Belize, there was a strange sight. A man on a private island, sparring automatons with weapons long past their time. Swords were howling through the air, the twang of bowstrings, the sounds of steel on steel as spears struck a shield. All this firepower was being focused towards one man. The most notable features of this man were his eyes. They were a vibrant, bright emerald green that seemed to glow in the rising sun. He was an impressive man, standing at 6'8, inky black hair, which was kept in a high and tight. He was clothed in nothing but a pair of white linen pants, showing off his godlike physique. He had a tattoo of the trident he was wielding on his back, running up the length of his spine, the center prong ending just under the level of his shoulder blades. He spun and slashed and dodged as he one by one, picked off the automatons. He spun the trident in his hand and jabbed the center prong through the throat of the automaton. The trident was a piece of art within itself. It was a gift from the faded primordial of the seas, Pontus.

The sound of slow clapping was heard from the thatched overhang covering the kitchen and bar. The home looked like a relic from the islands of ancient Greece. It held no walls, for there was no need for them when it never became too hot unless the owner wanted it to.

The man on the beach turned around and started walking towards the voice with a grin on his flawless face, only extenuating his rugged handsomeness. "Why hello there o' mighty Queen of Olympus. What did this simple immortal demigod do to deserve the presence of such a renowned woman?"

The lady now identified as Hera, punched him on the arm, with no intent to hurt, and giggled. That's correct, the ice Queen of Olympus, giggled. "You're such a flirt Perseus. Am I not allowed to see my best friend from time to time?"

The man pulled her into a hug, her relatively petite 5'10 frame was dwarfed by the muscular man. She hugged back tightly, hoping to rid herself of the blush which adorned her face before he saw it. "Of course you may, but its just not likely. You rarely visit me since you were married to Zeus."

Hera laughed as they separated from their hug. "Do you truly believe he would be happy if he knew I was visiting my first lover? He would have thrown one of his famous tantrums and would try to chain me about Chaos again."

The man scowled slightly. "We both know he wouldn't dare to do that again. You remember what I did to him, do you not? It took both Apollo and his son Asclepius to heal him, the latter passing out due to the strain. I wouldn't hesitate to do it again if he tried attacking you."

The woman smiled at him lovingly, before taking his hand and pulling him over to a loveseat. He sat down, and she laid her head in his lap. "I know you would Perseus, and he does too. You've always been too loyal for your own good. But I come here with bad news. The gods wish to summon you to the throne room, and no one else would dare try to take you somewhere you didn't want to go except myself.

The man shook his head and sighed as he braided the Queen's hair, the same way he did all those years ago. "I will go with you, but I cannot promise the safety of anyone who approaches me with ill-intent. I will not be gentle when dealing with them."

She nodded and stood up, her hair in a beautiful braid, intertwined with strip of silver and gold. "I understand, and I won't hold it against you. The meeting is in ten minutes, but there is something I've wanted to do for the past twenty-five hundred years."

The Queen of Olympus wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling his face down to hers as he grabbed her hips. She pulled him into a passionate kiss. She desperately pulled him closer trying to eliminate any space between them. After a few minutes they pulled apart, gasping for breath, lips swollen and with their foreheads touching.

After a few minutes Hera spoke, "I know that I'm married. I just wanted to feel it again."

Perseus nodded. "I understand, my love. You just must be aware that we have both moved on, I will not be a temptation for you to cheat on your spouse, no matter how unfaithful he may be."

She smiled and nodded. They separated, and he held out his arm. She looped her arm through his, and they disappeared in a golden flash.

_**LINE BREAK – Percy PoV**_

Hera pulled her arm out of mine as we approached the Throne room. I opened the twenty five foot door with ease, allowing her to walk through and grow to her godly height. When I entered, I realized I was still in my linen pants. I didn't want to be here, so I didn't care too much. I walked over to the hearth and sat down. I kept my trident in hand just in case.

As soon as I walked in, the throne room fell silent. I could see all the goddesses (plus Apollo) drooling at the sight of me shirtless, and grins from the males. Ares sat there, looking at me in shock, like I'd grown another head. I knew why of course, I just wanted to see him ask the question.

I grinned and waved back at my dad. When I looked one throne to the left, my grin fell into a small glare, causing the King of the Gods to shift uncomfortably, remembering what happened last time he tried writing me off as a weak demigod.

I sighed, "What do you want? And where's Artemis? Does she not come to meetings anymore?"

My annoyed tone snapped Zeus out of his thoughts. He narrowed his eyes at me "YOU DA-"

"Shut up. I do dare not to bow because I don't respect you. I don't care if you're the king of this house I will not listen to your bloated ego. Now if you're not going to say something of use, I'll leave."

"You're lucky I don't sm-"

"Smite me with your overgrown power adaptor? You've tried and I kicked your ass."

Athena was the first to speak up. "I apologize for my father's behavior. We are in need of your help."

I smiled, "Hello there my little Owl. What is it I may help you with?"

Ares broke out of his stupor. "Why'd you call Athena 'your little Owl?"

It's only fair to give a nickname to the one I showed the world. I was the architect that designed the Athena Parthenos as a birthday present. She's like a daughter to me. Anything else you want to ask, _polemokápilos_?"

Ares' eyes widened again. "I remember you! You're the _fántasma tis Spártis_!

I grinned wider, "At your service. I'm surprised you remember me after all these years."

Apollo looked confused beyond belief. "Hold on, what the hell is going on? You just called Ares by his title that he was given with the rise of Sparta, Warmonger, and he just called you the Ghost of Sparta? What the hell? Wait that means…" He looked at me with undisguised terror and fear. "Stay away from me!"

He tried to shrink into his throne. Demeter, being the smart women she asked. "Why is he so scared of you?"

I masked my expressions, leaving myself with a straight face. "He killed my only child on a bet with a minor god who is now faded. I destroyed all his temples and killed all of his priests and priestesses until he got off his high and mighty ass. He met me at his temple in Didyma, and we fought. We destroyed most of the temple and he flashed out before I could strike the killing blow. I proceeded to kill all his priests and priestesses at that temple, and since then, he has had nightmares about the Ghost of Sparta. He didn't know who I was, because I never took off my helmet. The only people in Sparta to ever see me without it was my adopted daughter who was the last daughter of Helios, Ares, and King Leonidas."

Ares looked downright giddy. "Can you go to our camp and train my kids?" After this he grew somber. "I don't want to lose them, I went them to be as well equipped as possible to fight in the upcoming war. I may not show it, but I do care for my kids."

I shrugged. "Maybe, depends on what request you all have for me. That's the only reason I'm here to begin with."

Hera spoke up this time. "Artemis was captured. I was being ignored by the others because they don't trust me to tell the truth. She is being trapped under the sky. The titan Atlas is free from his burden."

The others started to yell about how it was a lie. What caught me off guard and pissed me off though, was Dionysus. "Shut up you old hag. You just want her to die."

I summoned my trident and threw it through the base of his throne. His throne crumbled and he fell to the ground. I held out my hand, and my trident came flying back to me. I held my trident to his throat and spoke in a deathly quiet voice. "You will apologize for those lies you were spewing about Hera and sit down like a semi-respectable god and behave yourself in front of your queen before I put you in that pit. I will drag you down there personally if I must. I wouldn't be my first time down there and I'll go willingly if you insult her again."

He nodded quickly and I retracted my trident from his throat. Hephaestus spoke up this time. "Why do you defend her so vehemently? You realize how she treated us?"

I chuckled. "Simple, my son. She was my lover before Zeus raped her and forced her to become his wife."

All the second-generation gods and some of the first-generation sat there shocked, before Hephaestus spoke up. "You called me son… Are you my actual father?"

I nodded. "It wasn't Hera who threw you off Olympus. That was Zeus when he found out that you were my child. He was angry that he didn't get to take the goddess of marriage's virginity, and took it out on you."

He slowly stood up and shrunk down to human size, standing six inches shorter than me. He took a shaky step forward. I opened my arms and he ran into them.

He hugged me, crying. "w-where were you?"

"I was always there. Have you ever wondered why your children were never attacked before the age of twelve? I've been protecting my grandchildren for years. If you want to be your true self, all you have to do is repeat after me. I Hephaestus, god of the forge, accept Perseus, protector of the ages, the ghost of Sparta, and holder of many more titles, as my true father."

He separated from me and repeated what I said. He started to glow until no one could see him. When the light cleared, there was the true Hephaestus. He stood at 6'4, a neatly trimmed brown beard. He was built like a blacksmith. He had all of his long hair tied up into a small manbun on the back of his head. He truly looked like a male Aphrodite. He summoned a mirror and stood there shocked. He went back to his throne, grinning from ear to ear. As soon as he sat down, he took off his wedding ring and broke it. The entire council was shocked by the true appearance of Hephaestus. He was wearing a brown tunic with his toolbelt tied around his waist. He wore traditional leather sandals, and he looked like a true, imposing god.

I looked at Hera. "Lets get back on track. So you need me to go find Artemis and bring her back?"

Athena responded. "Not quite. You need to do it through a quest with the demigods of camp, and most likely a huntress or two."

I sighed. "Fine, fine. Just explain it to Chiron and I'll head over to camp."

_**LINE BREAK**_

I vapor travelled to the beach, still in just my linen pants. At this point I was too tired to care. Walked past some stunned campers, making my way to the big house. To make a point that I wasn't someone to be fucked with, I held my trident in one hand. People were whispering and pointing at me from a distance. I got fed up with it and vapor traveled the rest of the way there, where Chiron was waiting. He saw me and his face broke into a smile. He ran over to me and I pulled him into a hug.

He pulled back and looked me up and down. "It's been much too long Perseus. How are you faring?"

I chuckled. "As well as one can when one is about to go beat the shit out of a Titan. Why don't you call the campers and hunters to go to the arena and explain it. I'll introduce myself, and see where that leads us."

He nodded, then blew the horn around his waist five times, and everyone ran to the arena. Once everyone was seated, Chiron stomped the floor and everyone quieted. "Hello campers and hunters, we are here today for me to introduce someone who was sent here to save the kidnapped goddess." I droned out until He stopped talking.

I stood up and made my way to the center, where I noticed every pubescent female was blushing at my lack of a shirt. "Hello, everyone. My name is Perseus. Yes, the one that fought with the gods during the Titan War. I am known under many titles, but one that may resonate with those who haven't heard of me is The Ghost of Sparta. After this quest, I may stay and train some of Chiron's most promising campers. Your first test will be tonight at capture the flag. I will be monitoring the game and those I find worthy; I will take on the quest with me. Unless, of course, you don't want to go."

A kid who bared a striking resemblance to Heracles stood up. "I'm the most powerful demigod to ever live after my father, the great Heracles. What makes you think you can tell us what to do? I challenge you to a duel!"

I mentally prayed to Ares, and he happily replied with a 'kick his punk ass for me'. I was bathed in a blood red light, and when it faded, I was standing there in my full armor. I wore a helmet with a similar style to the hoplite helmet. Instead of horse hair running down it, It was alight with hellfire, a solid black flame that was enchanted to only burn what I wanted it to. I wore a celestial bronze chest plate, formed to my muscular torso. It was engraved with all my adventures. I wore Grieves and cuirasses. I had a blood read cape hanging from my shoulder I held a spear in my right hand, and a spartan shield in my left. The shield was different. Instead of having a lambda (Λ) in the center, it was an Omega (Ω). When he saw my in my army regalia, he trembled a little. He seemed to steel his nerves and twist a ring on his finger, where a bronze club appeared in his hand. He made his way down the rows of seats until he was even with me on the hard packed dirt floor. The demigod charged at me and I just smash his club away with my shield before kicking him onto his back. I held my spear point at his throat. Everyone sat there in shocked silence as I dealt with one of their best demigods in mere seconds.

He gulped and looked at me. "I yield."

I pulled my spear away and everything disappeared from my person, leaving me back in my linen pants. "You must not be arrogant or cocky. Never judge someone off yourself. Look at their accomplishments and see if you could do it yourself. Everyone has strengths and everyone has weaknesses. I have been training for thousands of years, young one. Now go sit down in your seat."

He nodded and walked back up the stands with his head hung in shame. "There is no shame in being beaten by a superior opponent, but there is shame in not attempting to prepare for the fight. You didn't mentally prepare yourself to face me, you just went in guns blazing. You must always keep a level head in a fight. Now, I believe it's time for dinner, is it not? And Clarisse La Rue? Stay behind."

Everyone filed out of the arena heading to the dining pavilion. I was approached by a young woman looking at me with barely disguised awe. "How may I help you, my lord?"

I chuckled. "No need for any of this my lord business. I care naught for formalities. I have called you here because You passed my island during your quest for the golden fleece. I wished to speak to you in private over some things. I'll be going home for dinner, will you accompany me? "

She nodded, blushing in praise from her idol. I held out my hand and she took it. I vapor traveled us back to the island, where some of my wind spirits cleaned up the automaton mess. '

She spun around before facing me again. "Where are we? Don't get me wrong, it's beautiful, I've just never seen it before."

I nodded, "This is my private island. I have lived here since after the Titan war. Now, I do not allow artificial clothing or shoes on this island, it breaks from the scenery." I motioned her to follow me to my 'bedroom' which was just three walls separating it from the rest of the main island, where it opened to the beach. I opened a chest full of linens and held out a sheet to her. "Wear this chiton, not only will it fit properly, it can never get dirty. It is self-mending and will adjust its temperature to fit your needs."

She looked at me and blushed. "I don't know how to put on a chiton…"

I simply nodded. "I will have an oceanid come help you."

She nodded, still a deep shade of red I walked around to my office and changed into a toga. It was held over my left shoulder, and tied together with a brown length of cloth. I walked back to the kitchen and poured myself a glass of red wine. I had everything set up ten minutes later when she walked into the kitchen. I almost dropped the lambchops in shock. Previously, she had been wearing baggy camo pants, combat boots, and an orange camp hoodie with the hood up. Now, I could see her in all her beauty. Her luscious light brown hair fell over her shoulder in a braid. The silk chiton hugging her petite waist, with a pair of brown leather sandals. She wore a gold circlet and a gold arm cuff around her left bicep. She wasn't wearing any makeup, but she didn't need it. She looked more beautiful than any goddess he'd seen on Olympus. Even more so than Hera, in his opinion.

When I got my brain functioning I said the first thing that came to mind. "You look beautiful."

In response I received a light blush, "Thank you, you look quite handsome yourself."

I poured her a glass of red wine and handed it to her. She looked at me questioningly. "You do realize I'm underage, right?"

I chuckled, "This island isn't owned or even near America. We are currently about thirty miles off the coast of Belize. This is technically my own country. There is no drinking age here. If you wish, I can get you something else?" **(A/N In this story, Clarisse is currently 19)**

She shook her head. "I think I may want to visit more often in that case. May I help with anything?"

I went back to work, which was cutting potatoes. "You are welcome to come and go as you please. In that case I will have the wind spirits start building another room for you."

She looked shocked. "There's no need for that, truly. It was a joke!"

"Joke as it may be, I do get quite lonely here, and I've enjoyed your company so far, so I thought you may enjoy a place to go to relax. And I could think of worse people to share an island with than a beautiful woman"

She blushed, "I truly appreciate it Percy. Is it alright if I call you that?" I grinned and nodded. "I think I would like somewhere to go outside of camp."

I put the lamb chops on the grill. "This island is also enchanted, so no god or goddess can look upon it without my permission. It also moves of it's own free will, unless I want it to stay somewhere. We are currently in Belize, tomorrow we could be off Japan. It's nigh impossible to track."

By this point I had finished cooking and moved everything to the table. She followed me over to the table and looked up at the beautiful night sky. I pulled her chair out for her and she sat down. I sat myself and we both took a lambchop and a scoopful of potatoes. I refilled our glasses and saw her sitting like she did at camp. Rigid and as perfect as she could.

I smiled at her as she tried her best. I reached across her table and grabbed her hand. "Relax Claire, you have no one to impress here. I won't judge you, I'm not nearly as close to perfect as yourself, and I've learned to live with who I am. I don't kowtow to other people's perfect image."

She blushed at the compliment. She hesitated a bit before allowing her shoulders to fall a little and to stop flexing all the muscles in her back. She suddenly seemed a lot more… welcoming. She looked back at me and smiled. "Thank you."

I realized I never took my hand away, and she held my hand too. I noticed we had both finished our meals. I released her hand, and noticed the disappointed look on her face. I pulled out her chair, and led us over to the beach. I helped her sit down in the sand and I asked her to give me a second. She smiled and nodded, so I jogged off. I grabbed a batch of grapes from the counter and sacrificed them to Hermes, one of my friends on the council, and sent him a message. _Hey man, do me a solid a tell Chiron to delay the capture the flag until tomorrow. I'm busy at the moment._ I knew that he would do it, so I didn't worry too much. I grabbed a couple more bottles of wine and jogged back to the beach, where Clarisse was looking out over the ocean. I sat down next to her with a sigh.

She looked over at me at me with a smile. At that moment I promised to make her smile like this as often as I could. We talked for hours, eventually laying down on our backs looking at the stars. We both fell asleep, with more to drink than we probably should have.

_**LINE BREAK – Clarisse PoV**_

I had the best sleep I think I'd ever had that night. While I was dreaming, I realized that demigods don't dream like mortals, but rather gods. We think about whatever we want, as long as we're not disturbed by Hypnos or Morpheus. And tonight I thought about from the moment I met him, to right now, where I was sleeping on the beach. I came to the realization that I had been focusing on fighting all the time, trying to live up to the god of war, and I hadn't taken any time to let myself relax. Oh gods. This can't be happening. I have a crush on Perseus megálos, the most powerful demigod to ever exist. I felt the memories that I was reliving in my dreams begin to fade, so I knew I was waking up.

_**Thump thump. Thump thump. Thump thump.**_

My first thought was 'this sounds suspiciously like a heartbeat. I slowly opened one eye and immediately froze. I had fallen asleep on the beach and was sleeping on Percy's chest. He had his arms wrapped around me and I realized I hadn't felt this safe in ages. It was as if it were made for me. I decided to enjoy it while it lasted, so I closed my eyes and snuggled further on to him. His breathing started to change and I knew he was waking up. He leaned up and I think he saw me because he stopped breathing for a second, and his heart skipped a beat. I realized I, _Clarisse La Rue_, made Percy's heart skip a beat. I acted like I was just waking up and we made eye contact. We both blushed heavily, before he started to grin. "Good morning sleeping beauty."

Oh my gods. His morning voice. It was so deep and rumbling, oh my gods it was perfect.

I managed to turn a deeper shade of red when his words hit me. "Then that must make you prince charming, hm?"

It was his turn to blush before he got a sudden glint in his eye. "Percy what do you think your do- EEP!"

He picked me up bridal style and ran into the water. I was expecting to get soaking wet, so when I opened my eyes and realized we were in a bubble underwater I thought my eyes were about to pop out of my head. He set me on my feet, but continued holding my hand. We walked the ocean floor for a while, how long I couldn't tell but it didn't last long enough. We eventually made it back to the island, and We went to the kitchen for breakfast, which consisted of bacon, eggs, and orange juice.

Afterwards we walked back to the beach, where he looked at me and gave a small smile before saying, "I really enjoyed last night. I got something for you that I was originally going to give my wife if I was to ever get married."

He handed me a necklace. It had what looked like real water that was _glowing_ wrapped in gold to form a type of egg like shape. It was strung on a gold necklace. I turned around and he clasped it around my neck. I loved it. As soon as he clasped it around my neck I realized that I knew exactly where this island was.

He blushed and smiled again. "The water in that necklace is very special. It was water that came from this island. It was evaporated over the Hearth of the Gods of Olympus. The moisture was kept in a hold by yours truly, before being blessed by my father to always retain its shape. If you ever want to return here, just hold the pendant and think and you will be teleported here. If you don't want it it's completely okay, I just thought tha-"

I cut him off with a hug. I pulled a way a little before kissing him on the cheek. "I love it. Thank you so much. You've done so much for me and you've barely met me."

He smiled again. "I don't know why, I just feel drawn towards you."

I hugged him again before whispering. "We should probably head back to camp Percy, what do you say?"

He nodded, a goofy grin adorning his features. We separated until he was only holding my hand. We disappeared into water vapor to reappear at Camp Half Blood. We reappeared scaring everyone at the beach halfway to Hades. I pulled my hand out of his causing him to pout like a child. I laughed and we walked back to camp. I was getting stares that made me feel slightly uncomfortable.

I look up at Percy and voiced my thoughts. "Why is everyone staring at me?"

He looked at me strangely for a second before responding. "Because you're beautiful. They don't recognize you probably, since yesterday you looked so different."

We made our way to Chiron at the archery range. When he saw us he looked at me confused for a second before trotting over. "Hello again Perseus. I'm sorry young one, I don't think I know you're name?"

I looked at him and laughed. "Hello there Chiron, I'm Clarisse. Clarisse La Rue."

He looked at me in shock. "My apologies, you look so different from when you left yesterday."

We talked for a bit before walking around again. Percy had to go to a meeting on Olympus so I walked to find some of my friends. I found a group of my friends, being Thalia, Annabeth, Katie, and Selina. "Hey Guys!"

Thalia looked back at me with a confused expression. "Hey there, do I know you?

I laughed again. "It's Clarisse, you know? The girl that kicked your ass in the arena?"

She looked at me like she was about to faint. Everyone started talking at once "What the Hades? Why are you dressed so differently? Where did you get those clothes? You look hot!"

I blushed at the last comment, coming from Selina. "I'm dressed differently because I was talking with Perseus yesterday night about some training I could do. He gave them to me. He has a rule about no synthesized materials on his island, its eco-perfect basically. It has the best air quality of anywhere else on the planet. It hasn't changed since the Primordials ruled. The island was a gift to him from The Primordial of the Oceans, Pontus. I like how I look, thank you."

Selina gave me a knowing smirk. "So you spent all night at his island? Didn't do anything naughty, huh?

I stuttered out, "O-of course not!"

Thalia piped up. "Your blush says otherwise princess."

I tried reining in my blush. "Percy and I did nothing yesterday."

Annabeth's eyes widened. "Percy huh? Already giving each other pet names? And is that wine I smell coming from your breath?"

I blush came back with a vengeance. "We had dinner, wine lamb chops and potatoes, then we talked for a bit, he got up and told Chiron not to do the Capture the Flag game yesterday, we talked and drank a bit more, then fell asleep on the beach. When we woke up, We went for a walk underwater, he's a son of Poseidon so he kept us in an air pocket, We ate breakfast then he gav- we came here."

Selina's Cheshire grin grew. "Fell asleep together huh? And what did he give you? You made a bit of a slip up there hun."

I sighed and showed them the necklace and explained what it did. They looked at it shocked before laughing loudly, drawing looks.

I felt an arm fall over my shoulder. I looked up and saw my brother, Mark. "And who may you be, beautiful?"

I laughed in his face, leaving him a little peeved. "I'm Clarisse you dimwit. Go away."

He looked at me in shock before running away. We all laughed at that time. We talked for the better part of thirty minutes before they managed to extract the truth from me. "Fine, fine. When I woke up I had been sleeping on his chest and I may more may not like him, romantically."

Selina squealed in excitement. "I knew it! I knew it, I knew it, I knew it!"

I heard that deep, baritone voice I've come to enjoy being around. "There you are Clarisse. Are you ready to start your training?"

I smiled up at him from where I was sitting and I realized why all the girls voices were stuck in their throats. He was wearing compression pants, and a tight sleeveless muscles shirt and held a weight vest in his left hand all of his muscles were on prominent display, all bulging, including one _specific_ bulge, causing me to blush heavily. "Yeah, lets go!"

He walked me to my cabin, along the way I got a bunch of jealous glares. I ran inside and changed into a spandex short shorts, a sports bra, and some Nike trainers. I redid my hair into a ponytail and grabbed spear, Maimer, and my shield. It was a gift when he claimed me - a Spartan shield. I ran outside and saw four Aphrodite girls way to close to him for his comfort, he was just too polite to tell them to go away.

"Hey Perce, lets go!"

He looked at me relieved before running over to meet me. One of the girls, Drew, called out. "Wait! I haven't told you when to pick me up yet!"

He ran towards me faster. When he reached me he hugged me. "Thank the gods, they nearly molested me twice and they undressed me with their eyes!"

I laughed at him and we walked to the arena. This is going to be a long day.

_**LINE BREAK**_

I sat down during my break and watched him walk over to his water cooler. He pulled his shirt off and stretched, by doing so, he flexed every muscle. It put into perspective just how fit he was. Nearly the entire Aphrodite cabin was standing there slack-jawed at the sight. I saw Connor Stoll take a picture before running off, doing Hermes' knows what with it. What really got to everyone was that even the hunters were gawking when he poured water over himself. He dispersed his trident and walked over to me. "Wait here, I'll be right back."

Five minutes later, he showed up with a classic helmet similar to the one I wore. I looked at it in confusion. "What's this?"

He grinned like a kid in a candy shop. "This was the helmet of Leonidas. If you're going to be my protégé you won't be using anything but the best. I'm going to be showering you with gifts, so get used to it."

I grinned up at him and pulled him into a hug. I put my head against his chest and a got a whiff of the sea off him. He put his head in my hair and I heard him sigh. Hopefully it was a good sigh. Chiron decided to have the capture the flag game before dinner, so the quest mates could get ready.

_**LINE BREAK – Percy's PoV**_

The capture the flag game was over and I had chosen my questers. Zoe Nightshade, huntress of Artemis, Thalia Grace, daughter of Zeus, Clarisse La Rue, daughter of Ares, and Annabeth Chase, daughter of Athena. I rounded them all up and explained what was going to happen. "All right guys, pack two changes of clothes in a backpack that will be provided by Chiron for the campers, and whatever you want Nightshade. Bring a dozen pieces of Ambrosia each and half a liter of Nectar. You need to have your main weapon, a spare dagger somewhere on your person, and four drachmas. I don't care if one of you don't like the other, live with it. We aren't going to deal with any petty bullshit on this trip. Don't give me that look Zoe. I'll drop kick you back to this damn camp if you make any sexist remarks. Everyone got it? Good? Okay, go away. Do as I said. If you need something, I repeat, go to Chiron. We'll leave at 7:00 tomorrow morning."

As they all dispersed and I said good night and gave a hug to Clarisse I went back to the big house and sent a message to Hermes, asking him to wake me up, which I got an okay for. This was a feeling this was going to be a long trip.

_**Okay guys, what do you think? I really like this one so I'll probably keep up on writing this one. If you have any suggestions, please let me know!**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Percy PoV**_

I was woken up by Hermes, who threw a book at me and teleported away. I chuckled and stood up. I walked over to my closet to get dressed. I had just put on my socks and jeans on, when there was a knock at my door. I walked over and opened the door and came face to face with Annabeth. She noticed our proximity and my lack of clothing and gave a ridiculously deep blush.

"I-I uhh…"

I held a chuckled and raised a hand. "It's alright, slow down. What do you need, young one?"

She shook her head, "I didn't know where to meet you this morning…"

I looked at my watch, noticing the fact that it was 6:30, "You do realize you're half an hour early?"

She blushed dragged her eyes off my bare torso, "You never told us where to meet…"

I sheepishly rubbed the back of my head, "I must've forgot. Meet me at the mess pavilion, let everyone else know."

She nodded and ran off. I finished getting dressed. I wore a pair of cuffed blue jeans, a white v neck, and a pair of white vans. I brushed my teeth and combed my hair, before I grabbed my wallet and sunglasses. I walked out of the big house and made my way to the dining pavilion. I saw a few campers milling around, getting ready for their day. I grabbed a plate and loaded up on eggs and bacon. I sat down at the Poseidon table and noticed everyone staring at me.

I dropped my fork and sighed, "Why are you staring at me?"

A kid at the Athena table spoke up, "Why aren't you sacrificing to the gods?"

I laughed. "I raised many of the gods on Olympus, and I'm close with many others. Tell me, why would I sacrifice to people who view me as their father or sibling?"

The same boy spoke up again. "There's no way that's possible, you couldn't have raised any of the gods! The ancient laws!"

I laughed again. "Because of the circumstances of my birth, I'm the grey zone in the Ancient laws. As a matter of fact, I raised your mother. Is that any way to talk to your grandfather?"

He looked shocked before shaking himself out of his stupor. "Then prove it!"

I sighed, "What do you want me to do? Get Athena to tell you herself?"

"..."

"..."

"Yes?"

I shook my head before calling out, "Athena, dear! I need you for a second!"

I was greeted almost immediately with a bright flash, and suddenly Athena was standing behind me. She gave me a hug and kissed me on the cheek. "Hello dad, what do you need?"

I pointed at the boy, "My grandson is being a prick and won't believe that I raised you."

She smiled softly before looking over at the boy. "What he's saying is true, Malcolm. Zeus doesn't have enough brain cells to be a father. I was floundering, a joke of Olympus. Percy found me crying at the beach and took me under his wing. He raised me into a proper goddess."

The sky rumbled with thunder and I noticed a few nervous flinches. I looked up at the sky and called out, "Shut up you narcissistic prick, you know it's true!"  
The sky quieted down and everyone relaxed. Finished the last of my food while Athena spoke to her children. When I finished and stood up, Athena came over to me. She pulled me into a hug, which I returned she mumbled something into my chest and I had to pull her out and have her repeat it. "What'd you say?"

"I said be safe, okay? I love you, dad."

I smiled softly and pulled her into another hug. "You realize that I haven't been bested in a fight yet. I'll do my best, my little owl. I love you too."

I heard a few 'awws' and we pulled away and she flashed off, to who knows where. Once everyone was finished, I checked my watch. 6:45. I everyone met me outside the pavillion. Annabeth wore a pair of black yoga pants and a grey Stanford hoodie. Zoe wore her usual silver hunting garb. Thalia wore black combat boots, torn black jeans, a Green Day t-shirt, and a leather jacket with studs on the shoulders. Clarisse wore a pair of skinny jeans, combat boots, a grey tank top with a camo jacket.

Zoe spoke up. "If you're so powerful, boy, then why don't you just flash us to wherever we need to go?"

I glared at her and she paled. "Strike one. What'd I say about sexist remarks? I can't flash us there because the location is blocked off, I'm not a god, and my teleportation abilities will be blocked for the first twenty four hours of the quest."

Thalia looked shocked. "You're not a god? How are you so powerful?"

I grinned and put on my sunglasses to cope for the rising sun. "I'm the first demigod to ever exist. There weren't any rules relating to creating demigods, like there are now. I'm 97% god, and 3% mortal. This gives me a form of immortality similar to the hunters, just much more powerful. I was born 50/50, god and mortal, but the power of my ichor overwhelmed my mortal blood, and I managed to stabilize my body at this point, to avoid the ancient laws. I was too powerful and it scared Zeus. I had the power of a god, without any of the limitations. As you know, the first born of every entity is very powerful. I'm more powerful than all of the second generation gods and many first, and my prowess with weapons leaves me in a position that I could beat any god on the council. To avoid anymore demigods like me, there was a rule put in place. A god cannot summon anymore than 10% of their power when making a demigod. This way, you're the opposite of me. Each of you have roughly 10-15% ichor in your veins. That's where you get your power and godly senses from."

The daughter of Athena, had the same glint Athena used to have in her eyes when she learned something new. Zoe spoke up though, cutting Annabeth off before she had a chance to speak. "Whilst you may be powerful, there are many beings more powerful than you. Your arrogance will be your downfall."

I laughed, much to her chagrin. "It's not arrogance, child. I've bested foes beyond your wildest dreams. I've traversed Tartarus to rescue the Elder Cyclopes. I've faced against the Primordials themselves. It's fact."

She looked at me shocked. "You weren't with the gods in Tartarus! The big three were!"

I shook my head. "That is not the case. I went with Hades and Poseidon. Zeus was too scared. While they unchained the Cyclopes and Hekatonkheires, I fought off the hordes of monsters. Zeus never slayed Kampe or Typhon, that was me."

Zoe shot me an incredulous look. I spoke before she had a chance to say anything. "I'll explain more once we're on the road. I have transportation waiting at the base of the hill."

We crested the hill, and on the other side was a tesla semi truck. I was shot a few curious glances, but they followed me anyways. When we reached the trailer, I put my hand on a black pad. A segment of the trailer wall opened, letting us into the trailer. The inside had white carpet and glossy black walls and ceiling. The lights were LED strips, running around the edge of the ceiling. There was a small living room, consisting of an L couch, two chairs, and a TV. Past the living room and entrance, was a kitchen with marble counters and heated tile floors. The fridge and pantry was fully stacked with frozen foods and drinks. Beyond that was a short hallway. On the left wall was a bunk bed, being blocked off by a curtain. On the right was a bathroom and shower. Past that was a door. The door led to the master bedroom, which consisted of two bedside tables, a king sized bed, a TV, and a closet.

The first person to break from the silence was Clarisse. "Wow. Why do you own this?"

I smiled. "I asked Hermes, he just gave it to me. You can use the tech, the entire trailer is plated in Celestial Bronze. The truck is driven by an AI system, so we can all relax. There's monster alert systems, so you can sleep easy. You can decide the sleeping arrangements. I'll sleep on the couch."

Soon after everyone went to their beds and put their packs down, the trailer started driving off. We sat in the small living room, making small talk, until Annabeth spoke up. "What's your story, Percy?"

I sighed, "I was waiting for that. That's quite the tale, if you want to hear it?"

I got vigorous nods from Clarisse, Annabeth, and Thalia. Zoe was trying to look bored, but the way she suddenly started paying attention told me she wanted to hear it too. "Alright, but first, I'm getting a drink and something to eat. Any of you want anything?"

I walked over to the kitchen with Thalia. I grabbed a Dr. Pepper, luckily Hermes had good taste and bought the glass bottles, and popped the cap off. Thalia grabbed the drinks for everyone else, and I popped two frozen pizzas into the oven. I put some queso in the microwave and grabbed a bag of tortilla chips and put it on the table. I went back into the kitchen where Thalia was getting the last of everything.

I took a drink and Thalia spoke up, "You and Clarisse are a cute couple."

I choked, sending most of the Dr. Pepper I drank out my nose. "I have no idea what you're talking about."

She looked at me with a raised eyebrow. "Really? I've seent the way you look at her when she's not looking. While you seem like a good guy so far, but don't change my mind. I might not be able to beat you, but I'd do my damnedest to put you through some pain if you hurt her."

I nodded quietly and got the rest of everything and we sat down for me to tell my story. I cleared my throat to start.

_**Flashback**_

_**3rd PoV**_

_A baby's cry was sounded as a mother held her child for the first and last time. She gave her life to give birth to who would one day turn out to be the savior of the world. She closed her eyes for the last time, and gave her final breath._

_The child's mother wanted to name him Perseus, and his father Poseidon upheld his lover's wish. He carried young Perseus to the Ocean, where he prayed to Pontus. He knew he couldn't properly raise a child at this point in his life, so he begged for Pontus to help him. Pontus saw the future of the Ocean rested in this boy's hands, and decided that he'd raise the boy._

_**Timeskip 40 years**_

_The once child now extremely attractive man walked across the island that would one day be his, "Good morning Pontus. How are you today?"_

_Pontus gave a small smile, "I'm doing well, Perseus. I fear I must be the bearer of ill news. Today you leave to join the ranks of Olympus. You shall fight to end the rule of the Titans, and issue a new rule."  
Percy stood there, mouth agape. "Are you serious, Pontus?"_

"_As serious as a blade to the gut."_

_They exchanged teary goodbyes, before Percy collected himself, and vapor travelled off the island to Mount Olympus. As soon as he appeared, he was confronted by the Elder Gods, who had felt a powerful presence approaching. _

_Hestia cracked her whip of fire, "Who are you and what is your business with us?"_

_He held his hands up, showing he had no weapons. "I come as an ally. I have been trained by Pontus to help end the reign of Kronos."_

_Hestia's eyes widened, before narrowing them again. "What is your name?"_

_He lowered his hands. "My name is Perseus."_

_Poseidon dropped his spear in shock. "P-Perseus?"_

_He nodded, and Poseidon rushed at him, pulling Percy into a bone crushing hug. "Oh, how you've grown!"_

_Percy smiled. "Of course I've grown father, it's been forty years since you sent me to Pontus."_

_They separated and the gods looked at them confused. Poseidon explained Percy's birth, and the gods were shocked._

_Percy smiled. "While I was with Pontus, he contacted the creator. Due to my unique position, I'm immune to the ancient laws. Since I'm more than half deity, I can spend time with you immortals without any laws being broken. She created a new law because of me. I hold a power that no one should have had, so he has placed a law, stating an immortal is not allowed to summon more than 10% of their power when having relations with mortals."_

_The gods was taken back to the cave that held the home of the council. He was introduced to all the gods, goddesses, and other immortal allies._

_Zeus, who wasn't an arrogant king yet, called my attention. "Perseus, what is your weapon?"_

_He summoned his trident, and their eyes filled with awe. "It was a gift from Pontus. It was created from the very heart of the sea."_

_Hades nodded appreciatively. "Do you have any combat training?"_

"_I have trained with Pontus until I could defeat him in one on one combat."_

_Percy was hit with a shocked silence, before Zeus cleared his throat. "I'm happy to have you on our side. Now, I want you with a god or goddess at all times to learn our ways."_

_Percy was immediately bombarded by females, most likely hoping to bed him. Hestia called out. "Enough! You are acting like children. Let's let Perseus choose."_

_Everyone slowly backed off, and Percy looked around, before he spoke. "If you'll train me, Lady Hera, I would truly appreciate it."_

_She looked surprised for a second, before giving me a warm smile. "Of course, Perseus. Follow me."_

_The pair left the room, ignoring the surprised glances thrown their way."_

_**Percy PoV**_

"_So, Lady Hera, as my guide, what will you show me first?"_

_She laughed, a beautiful sound if I say so myself, and responded. "No need for formalities, Perseus. As for the first thing I'll show you, how about the city?"_

"_I'd love that, Hera."_

_I got a smile in return and we walked off. By the end of the day I came to a startling realization. "Hera? Where will I sleep?"_

_She raised an eyebrow. "As your guide, you'll stay in my palace. I have many spare rooms."_

_I nodded, "Alright then, what's left?"_

_She smiled. "Dinner, at my palace."_

"_Then lead the way."_

_**Timeskip 4 months**_

"_Percy?"_

"_Yes Hera?"_

_I looked up and saw her with a small smile. "I have something I want to show you."_

_I smiled and stood from where I was seated on a balcony. "Then show me."_

_She grabbed my hand and started running, making me follow her. "Woah! Slow down, Hera!"_

_She dragged me through Olympus, giggling and laughing the entire way. After a while she let go of my hand and started running faster. She looked over her shoulder and yelled. "If you want to see it, you have to catch me!"_

_I gave a feral grin and sprinted after her. She ran into the woods and kept running. We eventually reached wherever she wanted to go because she stopped suddenly, causing me to run into her. She had turned around just in time for me to send us sprawling. We hit the ground and she flipped us over and we immediately got into an intense wrestling match. When we finished, she had me pinned. Hera was sitting on my waist, with her hands holding mine down above my head. We froze, and she slowly leaned down, placing a gentle kiss on my lips, one that I eagerly returned. Her hands moved from my hands to my neck, as I leaned up, using the tree behind me for support. My hands found their way to her cheeks. After a few seconds we pulled away._

_I spoke, in between breaths. "That was… wow."_

_Hera smiled softly at me, and pulled me into another kiss. This one more heated than the last. "I've wanted to do this for so long."_

"_As have I, my love."_

_We separated again, this time Hera turned around so she was sitting in my lap, using my chest as a pillow. I finally took note of our surroundings and my jaw nearly fell in surprise. We were in a small clearing in the forest. There was a waterfall, which dropped into a spring. The clearing was filled with flowers, except for a trodden path of hardened dirt, leading to a rock platform on the edge of the spring. It was absolutely beautiful._

_Hera looked up at me and snuggled further into me, her head just below my chin. "We know we like each other, what do you want to do with that?"_

_I wrapped my arms around her waist, "Would you do me the honor of being my girlfriend?"_

_She kissed me on the jaw. "Of course I would!"_

_I grinned, "Now that that's settled, I can finally do this."_

_I mist travelled us back to her palace, and pinned her to the couch. She let out a small gasp and I saw her shiver a bit. I pulled her into a heated kiss and we cuddled on the couch for a bit. We ended up falling asleep like that._

_**Timeskip 20 years**_

_**3rd PoV**_

_This was the final siege on Mount Othrys. Today was the day the titans would fall. All the gods were fighting, two gods per titan for the most part. Except for one. He was a whirlwind of death. He was fighting Hyperion and Iapetus. He spun his trident before slamming it into the ground, releasing a shockwave, launching the titans onto their backs. The man launched his trident at Hyperion, where it pierced his neck. Iapetus had rolled over just in time to see his brother get stabbed through the throat by the trident. He jumped to his feet and charged the man. He didn't even land a blow. The man summoned his trident back, and he launched it forward before Iapetus could react. The prongs stabbed the man with enough force to pin him to the wall twenty yards back._

_Titans ran at him from all directions. All fell to his trident. Hyperion, stabbed through the throat. Iapetus, stabbed through the lungs. Astraeus, stabbed through the skull. Epimetheus, blunt force trauma to the skull. Menoitios, decapitated. The list went on and on. _

_The armies of Othrys were destroying the gods, who couldn't withstand such a large force. That's when a lightbulb went off in the man's head. He took off his helmet, showing the face of the titan killer. It was Perseus. He put his helmet back on and vapor travelled to the center of the army, where Atlas stood._

_Percy stabbed his trident into the ground and spoke. "I challenge you, Atlas, to one on one single combat. In my defeat, you would have avenged all of your fallen brethren. In your defeat, your armies will surrender. These are my terms and conditions."_

_The titan let out a hearty laugh. "I accept your challenge, foolish god. Who are you?"_

_Percy took off his helmet again. "I am Perseus, son of Poseidon. Slayer of Hyperion, Iapetus, Astraes, Epimetheus and Menoitios. I am the feller of Kampe. I am the Protege of Pontus. And soon, I will add your name to that list."_

_Atlas' eyes hardened at the mention of his fallen brethren. "Lets fight, child."_

_Percy placed his helmet back on his head and pulled his trident from the ground. The first this he did was slam the trident into the ground, sending a shockwave that knocked everything away from him in a sixty foot radius. He waited for Atlas to regain his bearings, before he charged. He swung his trident like a bat, catching him in the ribs, launching him away from the army. He chased after him, and they were soon locked into combat, many miles away from the battle on the mountain known as Mal Lungare. They fought and swung, it was a relatively equal fight, but Atlas was growing impatient. He made a mistake and lunged at Perseus, who sidestepped and kicked Atlas in the chest, launching him backwards into the pillar of the sky. He hit the pillar with such force that it broke. The sky dropped onto Atlas' shoulders, where he struggled to hold it._

_Atlas screamed at Perseus. "Free me, you disgrace!"_

_Percy walked up to Atlas and shoved a piece of Ambrosia in his mouth. "This is your punishment. The only reason I fed you, is so you don't fade. I would rather not have the world be flattened. Enjoy your punishment."_

_Percy ripped the helmet of Atlas' head and vapor travelled away. He arrived in front of the Titan's army. "Your leader is gone! What chance to do you stand? Lay down your weapons!"_

_They slowly but surely dropped their weapons, until not a single person had one left. Suddenly, there was a loud explosion from the top of Mount Othrys. The big three gods appeared, covered in ichor that belonged to more than just themselves. _

_Zeus held up the Kronos' scythe. "We are victorious! This world is ours, to rule as it should be ruled! We now stand in the age of Olympus!"_

_**Flashback end**_

**Percy PoV**

The group sat there in shocked silence, before it was broken by Annabeth. "Holy shit. How long is your title?"

I chuckled, "Too long. I haven't recited it in millennia. I-"

I was interrupted by the truck AI. "We are now parking in Cleveland, Ohio. We will recharge and be back on the road shortly."

I chuckled. "I'm going to a restaurant, would you like to join me?"

Clarisse stood up, "Sure, when are we leaving?"

"Now. Anyone else want to go?"

Zoe shook her head and went back to her bed. Annabeth said no, and Thalia didn't want to leave. I grabbed my leather jacket before I turned to Clarisse, "After you."

Clarisse and I left the trailer and she asked a question, "Where are we going to eat?"

I blushed and rubbed my neck, "I didn't think about that… What are you in the mood for?"

She laughed and bumped me with her shoulder. I noticed a tinge of pink on her cheeks but decided not to comment on it. She was silent for a second before she spoke. "I could really use a steak and fries."

I grinned, "That, I can handle."

We walked and talked, laughing at jokes, and made our way to a park. Clarisse ran to use the restroom and I waited for her.

As I was standing there, I was confronted by a group of girls. "Hey, cutie. You want to come with us?"

I looked at her bewildered. "Excuse me?"

She giggled, "We're going to the clubs, you should come with us! Let's go!"

I pulled back, "I'm alright, enjoy your evening."

She grabbed me again and pouted, "Pleeeaase?"

I tore my arm from her grasp. "No thank you, I'm waiting for someone."

Clarisse came out of the bathroom and saw me being cornered by the girl, and I saw her eyes flash with humor and something else, was that anger? Jealousy? She stormed over to me and pushed her off of me. The girl looked at Clarisse and glared. "Who the hell are you?"

Clarisse froze for a second. She looked at me then back at the girl. "His girlfriend, so fuck off."

She looked shocked before she blushed, "I-I'm sorry, I didn't know. Bye."

She ran off and Clarisse refused to make eye contact. I immediately had to tease her. "You're my girlfriend, huh?"

She blushed a deep red and muttered something that I probably wasn't supposed to hear, "I wish…"

I stopped in my tracks and she froze up, "Di - did you hear that?"

I gave a nervous grin, "I mean, I'm open to give it a shot, if you are?"

She gave a small smile, "I think I'd like that... "

I wrapped an arm around her waist, "What does that make this, our first date?"

She blushed a deep shade of red and lightly hit my arm. I chuckled, and we started walking again, "I take that as a yes."

I dropped my hand and grabbed her hand. We walked down the street, enjoying each other's presence before we came to a steakhouse. We were sat down, and our waitress took our drink orders, when she came back with our drinks and she took our food. Clarisse had the 10oz Sirloin with fries and green beans. I had the 12oz Ribeye with french fries, and coleslaw.

Clarisse took her first bite and moaned. I laughed and she blushed, "I haven't had a decent steak in two years. Actually, that was when I was in the Lotus hotel and Casino. If feels so long ago_** (A/N in this story, Clarisse did everything Percy did)**_."

My eyes bulged, "Well that's just terrible. I'm going to have to reintroduce you to the wonders of food."

Her eyes twinkled, "I like how that sounds."

We finished eating and I paid the bill. Clarisse looked at me wide eyed at the ridiculous tip I left on the table. "Why are you tipping her… how much is that!?"

I laughed, "I don't need to worry about money. While this has no effect on me, it could mean the world for someone else. That could go towards paying off their car, or a student loan. Maybe for their future. And to answer your question, ten."

She shook her head. "I've just never even seen that much money in one place."

I grinned, "It's a lot to take in, I understand. Let's head back though, I can only imagine what trouble they've gotten into."

She laughed, "Don't say it, you're going to jinx it!"

As soon as she said that, I heard a roar from the street. We looked at each other and I sighed. "I can't get a single fucking break?"

We ran outside and I saw the Nemean Lion flipping cars and sniffing around, probably looking for us. I chuckled, and Clarisse looked at me confused, "What's so funny?"

I just summoned my trident and cocked my arm back like I was throwing a javelin. I waited for the lion to roar again and I launched the trident down it's throat before it could react. Within a minute, it had disappeared into gold dust, leaving a gold/brown duster. I picked it up and turned around and saw Clarisse standing there shocked. I walked up to her and snapped my fingers in front of her face.

She broke out of her stupor and stared at me, "Did that really just happen?"

I smiled, "Yes, yes it did. Now, let's head back to the truck."

She shook her head in disbelief before grabbing my hand and we walked off.

_**Linebreak**_

"You did what?!"

I nodded at the shocked Thalia, before taking the pelt and walking into the kitchen. I turned the stove on to the highest heat. "Artemis, accept this offering."

Zoe just stared at me in disbelief. "Why did you sacrifice that? Do you know how powerful it is?"

I shrugged, "I don't need it. Artemis needs all the strength she can get, and I know that such a sacrifice would hold a substantial amount of power."

Zoe shook her head in disbelief, but I spoke before anyone else could respond. "I'm going to take a shower, start getting ready for bed. I don't want to deal with a bunch of tired teenagers tomorrow."

I headed into the bathroom and hopped in the shower. I immediately felt relaxed. I got out of the shower and was drying my head off, when I heard someone banging on the door. Suddenly I felt a cold draft that could only come from opening the bathroom door. I pulled my towel away from my head and tied it around my waist. I noticed that it was Thalia who had knocked the door open. She stood there, face a new shade of red, staring at me with her eyes bulging out of her head. She let out a high-pitched 'eep' before running to the master bedroom, which she would be sharing with Annabeth. I shrugged, and walked into the living room, where my bag was. I bent over and grabbed my bag and walked back into the bathroom. I changed into a pair of sweatpants and walked out of the bathroom.

I noticed all the girls were sitting in the living room, and I grew curious. "What's going on over here?"

Thalia looked up and blushed again, probably imagining what happened earlier. "W-we decided that we wanted to watch a movie. We'd be on this truck for the foreseeable future, and if monsters can't sense us, there's no reason to wake up early. Monsters are more active at night, anyways."

I nodded. "Sounds reasonable. What do you want to watch?"

I reached my arms to the ceiling and stretched. I could swear I heard a small noise come out of a few of the girls. I dropped my arms and sat on the couch.

Zoe cleared her throat, her blush slightly lowering. "They decided on Troy, for some reason."

I laughed a bit, "That movie is grossly inaccurate."

Annabeth cocked her head and raised an eyebrow, "And you would know, how?"

I grinned, "Simple. I was there. Who do you think taught Achilles?"

Clarisse just groaned, "Of course you have. Now let's just watch the damn movie."

I just shrugged and leaned back into the couch. We were watching for about 15 minutes and I suddenly thought of something. "Wait a minute, you do know why this movie is rated R, right?"

Clarisse shot me a sidelong glance, "Violence, right?"

I let out a snort, "Definitely, just keep watching."

Annabeth started reaching for the case, so I used the moisture in the air to grab it and it flew to my hand. She gave me a light glare, but went back to the movie. I leaned back, using Clarisse's lap as a pillow, and closed my eyes. I acted like I was sleeping, but I wanted to stay awake for their reactions at a certain scene. I laid there with my eyes closed. After a while, Zoe spoke, "Wait, why is he hiking her dress up? Wait a minute… OH FUCK!"

I heard a multitude of responses. Thalia let out a sharp gasp, Annabeth made a little 'eep!' noise, and what surprised me the most had to be Clarisse. She gripped my hair in her hand and placed her other hand on my chest. I didn't know how to react, so I just stayed like that. I planned on actually falling asleep until I felt an empty bottle hit my stomach. I rolled over, acting like I was still partially asleep. I cracked an eye and groaned, "What do you want?"

Zoe made a noise, "Why didn't you tell us?"

I laughed, "Why would I? You obviously didn't mind it that much since I don't have a blade pointed at me. It was part of the movie, get over it."

She grumbled before looking away. I stretched my arms above my head again, before laying my head back down on Clarisse's lap. She ran her fingers through my hair and I slowly fell asleep to the feeling.

I looked around and noticed I was in a dreamscape. I quickly looked to the side and saw Ares standing there. "What the hell do you think you're doing to my daughter?"

I stared at him in deadpan, "Treating her with respect and doing my best by her. Soon I'm going to start giving her private training. Why do you ask?"

He seemed stunned for a second before he released a sigh. "I'm trusting that you won't take advantage of my daughter?"

I shook my head, "Wouldn't dream of it."

He nodded. "Okay, good. By the way, I just wanted to show you some other dreams your quest mates are having."

I was suddenly transported into another dream, this time, when I looked down I couldn't see myself. I heard gasping and moaning, and when I turned around I froze in shock. I was in Thalia's dream we were doing, ahem, _something_. She was screaming my name and I knew that if I wasn't in a dream, I'd be a deep shade of red. Suddenly I was in another dream, and the daughter of Athena, was making out with me in the dream. I felt a flash of weightlessness, before I was dropped into another dream. This one was of Zoe and I in the woods. I was leaning against a tree, and she was leaning on my chest. I heard her mutter in her dream, "This is just a dream, a little taste won't hurt." I felt like I was being thrown, and I appeared in Clarisse's dream. We were hand in hand, walking through the reef around my island. The dream faded to black, and I woke up. I stood up, noticing that Clarisse's lap had been replaced with a pillow. I sighed and shook my head.

This was going to be an awkward day.

_**Hiya, my life is stupid busy. Hope you enjoyed!**_


End file.
